


Just a Taste

by cielsdemon



Series: Ficlet Dump [11]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 21:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9403097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cielsdemon/pseuds/cielsdemon
Summary: “William!” Grell sings, bursting into his office at half past one. “A little birdie told me you hadn’t been down for lunch yet.”What can one bite hurt?





	

**Author's Note:**

> A hit me with this idea earlier today and I was so overcome that I immediately typed it up to post. It's been a long time since I've been able to do that so this is very exciting! I hope everyone enjoys a little fluff.

“William!” Grell sings, bursting into his office at half past one. “A little birdie told me you hadn’t been down for lunch yet.”

 

Will looks up and over at his clock, frowning faintly. “I haven’t, but–.” Grell barrels right along, talking over him.

 

“I thought I’d be generous and share mine with you. As it happens, I made far too much for just one person.”

 

Despite himself, Will’s curiosity is piqued. “You made it?” he asks, reluctantly moving a pile of folders as Grell perches on the edge of his desk. She nods, popping open a plastic container and releasing a wave of fragrant steam. Inside are balls of gnocchi and colorful vegetables piled together in a creamy sauce.

 

“Would you like a bite?” Grell prompts, delicately spearing gnocchi and vegetables and holding the fork out in offering. Will’s eyes linger on the morsel as his traitorous stomach rumbles. Her lips purse in a smirk as she waves the fork in a slow circle.

 

What can one bite hurt?

 

Leaning forward, Will parts his lips and takes the fork between his teeth. His eyes meet Grell’s as he closes his mouth and sits back in his chair, chewing slowly.

 

Brows lifted expectantly, Grell waits with bated breath as Will swallows and licks his lips. “Adequate,” is his verdict, given with a curt nod. Grell’s expression drops, her eyes lowering as she moves to close the container and leave.

 

“Wait,” Will says, too quickly. Grell freezes, squinting suspiciously at him. “Leave it.”

 

“Oh,” she says, gazing at him like she can’t quite believe her ears. All suspicion melts away, leaving only a smile on Grell’s face. “Alright. Enjoy, Will.”

 

Will clears his throat and adjusts his glasses. “Yes, thank you.” It takes him several tries to drag his eyes away from the genuine sunny smile crinkling the corners of Grell’s eyes. “Goodbye now,” he adds when Grell makes no move to leave his office.

 

Blinking out of her daze, Grell stands and practically floats away from his desk. “Bye-bye,” she calls, spinning from the room with another bright smile.

 

Once the door clicks shut behind her, Will glances at the container of food. He only manages to wait a minute before he abandons his work to pick up the fork and take a larger bite than the one Grell gave him.

 

And then another.

 

“Honestly,” he mutters to himself, mouth full and smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr :)](http://cielsdemon.tumblr.com)
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
